Blazing
by wild-heart-heiress
Summary: When it all came down to a blazing inferno, she'd realized that she'd only wanted freedom.


The bombs came in a nice, unexpected Tuesday.

The whole house was quiet and still in comparison to the usual busybody work and suffering of the District.

The food that Katniss and Peeta had won was all gone now; diminished and depleted, so all they had left were some scraps that everyone was already quite used to.

_The effects of long-time poverty and suffering,_ Madge thought looking out the clear window as the sunset sky riddled and wavered on the District's edge, down the forest and into the sea somewhere out there.

She'd read in an old history book that there were worlds that were halfway across the world from Panem, worlds that used to exist but that North America (Panem's old name) was on the top of the chain of powers.

Was Panem the top of the chain of powers?

Somehow Madge doubted it. But even so, she felt a deep longing to be somewhere else, somewhere happy.

Well…. Not really happy but peaceful and nice, where everyone didn't lurk around in hunger and secrets, where you weren't afraid of even going out and travelling.

Her mother was asleep and on her meds again, Madge doesn't recall a time at all when her mother was on her medication except when she ran out, but that was rare and her father would never allow it. Her father was busy, fixing papers here and there to send to Capitol again.

Then, something caught her eye, it wasn't really much, just something whirring past by the District with a strong and irritating buzz that made Madge think of Hornets.

It took less than a minute for her to realize that it was a hovercraft. A Capitol hovercraft, and less than two minutes for the bombs to fall and kill over hundreds in it's suddenness.

The bombs fell, crashing on impact and blowing up with an explosion that was a million hundred times so much worse than the mine accident and Madge covered her ears.

The second set of bombs came and fell and she jolted out of her seat from the window stand, she couldn't exactly tears her eyes from it, people were running and screaming and trying so hard to save themselves and their family.

Her family, _couldn'_t be saved.

Smoke of grey and poison was seeping in the house as fire engulfed her room in it's bright, glowing ember flames.

Madge ran out of the room, leaving no second thoughts to that of what she was leaving behind.

Her chest tightened and pounded, breathing cut off by the smoke that was starting to follow her, trailing her and waiting to get to her to choke her breathing off even more and to end the job.

Madge ran through the halls and went in her father's office, half expecting him to be alive, half expecting him to be on the ground but definitely not expecting him to be covered in glass and left over pieces of wall debris, a large gaping hole in the wall behind him being filled by the fire that was starting to eat through his body.

Madge covered her mouth on her hand, trying so hard to stop herself from puking when her stomach was churning.

Her father, the man who raised her, hugged her, kissed her, comforted her, taught her and explained everything else to her, who loved and cared to her was burned and burning and dead.

If this was the fate of her father, how much more the fate of her mother who was asleep of the time of the bomb's arrival?

So Madge ran.

She ran out, hand firmly on her mouth as she reached the entrance of their house, their front door.

_Only one more step_, she thought as she reached out her other hand for the handle.

**CRASH**

The wall above her collapsed under the pressure of the heat and fell on top of her, it's middle firmly and heavily landing on her middle.

Her hand flew off her mouth and she had no choice but to breathe.

To breathe her own death.

To smell her father and mother's burning corpses.

To smell herself burning and her home and her District, her friends, her life going down in the flames that

personified their savior.

But no matter how much the fire burned; it stung and had already reached her foot and the lower part of her body, slowly making it's way up; she couldn't think any ill will for Katniss.

Because even if they died, even if they never saw the change, the light, at least they died fighting for it.

_They died because of it._

Madge could almost taste the freedom, the change and the renewed life that would flow through Panem.

This was what she wanted right? To be free? But was dying really freedom? She'd be happy . . . right?

Madge's chest tightened as the fire slowly made it's way to her upper body parts, her left hand was still firm on the door handle.

_No_, Madge thought as she let out a scream that would soon mix in and drown along with many others, _even if I can't see freedom, at least I'll be able to hold and feel it._

And so she died, perishing and suffering in the gluttonous fire, feeling and holding freedom firmly on the grasp of her hand.

+++xXx+++

A/N: Please do NOT plagiarize.

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games (book) is created by Suzanne Collins and distributed by Scholastic. The Hunger Games (movie) is distributed by Lionsgate. Neither of these belong to me or anyone related to me in any particular way.


End file.
